Usuario discusión:Mizuken
Bienvenido a mi Discusión250px|link=Ayuda:Páginas de discusión|Mi página de discusión Está es mi página de Discusión, recuerda firmar luego de tu mensaje... Nueva Akatsuki Requieres de 70 ediciones para entrar. 14:00 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Re-consulta Bueno Mizuke vi tu personaje y debes cambiar tu imagen si quieres t doy una a demas maximo tres Kekkei Genkai (incluido dojutsu) que sean del manga y anime Naruto (no se permiten creados por si mismo) deben saber Kenjutsu y debes tener un compañero ok ? Juan uchiha senju 23:19 6 may 2011 (UTC) Bueno dame alguna descripción es decir como quieres q sea, tu compañero debe ser otro usuario Juan uchiha senju 15:21 7 may 2011 (UTC) Aqui tienes en el ipotetico caso de q no qdes sacala x favor Juan uchiha senju 20:36 7 may 2011 (UTC) Tokuzen Moto by osy057.jpg dark-anime-guy-image-31000.jpg re-equipo Muchas gracias por comentar la historia, pero lo siento mucho. Ya tengo compañero: Kuronado Yo también me h presentado, pero en caso de que no me escogan no pasa nada, ya que tengo otra organización. Si te quieres apuntar tienes aquí el link: http://es.seriesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Lista_para_candidatos. En serio que lo siento mucho. Perdóname. Tus historias están muy bien. Prodrías llegar a ser un gran redactor. Sasukeuzumaki 19:23 8 may 2011 (UTC) organización Pues vamos a dividir las tareas de la wiki entre los miembros, además de ayudar a otras wikis. También vamos a crear historias sobre tesoros, de forma parecida a TATSU, pero con acción y sin tesoros, sino más bien misiones especiales. Sasukeuzumaki 19:32 8 may 2011 (UTC) jutsu Te creo la página del jutsu secreto: regeneración ocular en tu blog. Espero que no te importe. Es que el mio lo borre. Si no te gusta le añades la categoría BORRAR. Sasukeuzumaki 18:14 9 may 2011 (UTC) jutsu Ya he creado la página con este jutsu. Es así, por si quieres enlazar:Usuario Blog:Sasukeuzumaki/Jutsu Secreto: Regeneración Ocular Sasukeuzumaki 18:22 9 may 2011 (UTC) union Al final te vas a unir a mi organización??? Si es asó lo pongo en la historia. Sasukeuzumaki 18:34 9 may 2011 (UTC) blog hecha un vistazo al blog de Sasukeuzumaki, ya que lo he modificado. Ya te he enseñado la técnica, y además te he hecho una oferta. Responde cuanto antes. Sasukeuzumaki 18:51 9 may 2011 (UTC) organización Pareczo un pesado, lo se. Es por la union. Si es por que posiblemente te vas a unir a TATSU, no pasa nada, ya que pienso formar una alianza entre TATSU y Burijji, ya que tenemos el mismo objetivo: acabar con la Nueva Akatsuki. Espero que te unas a Burijji y ojala te admitan en TATSU Con mis mejores deseos,Sasukeuzumaki 19:29 9 may 2011 (UTC) Tatsu desicion Finalmente se decidio inclurite en Tatsu a ti y a Kuronado dentro de una semana (Lunes 16/05 ) o menos apareceras en las misiones t dare un compañero cual t gusta de todo Tatsu Nuevamente felicidades siguenos en Wiki Tatsu Atentamente Juan uchiha senju 00:57 10 may 2011 (UTC) Bien Mizuken no, al contrario gracias por el interes que te parece Niaku ehh el tambien es usuario del elemento oscuridad ya que hay internas entre Zider y Niaku. Juan uchiha senju 01:21 10 may 2011 (UTC) Lo de Niaku y Zider es basicamente que no se llevan muy bien seguido se dan con palos en sus discuciones y me piden q tome papel x alguno y no quier problemas con ninguno, deshacen la edicion del otro en la mision en comun retrasando mucho todo Juan uchiha senju 01:32 10 may 2011 (UTC) Exactamente a demas necesito el rinengan para mas adelante y es indispensable, se ve que tienes todo bien en claro. Muy bien te veo gran futuro en tatsu y a mi lado seras muy fuerte. mientras tanto lee los personajes y cada una de las misiones (las de la tierra,del fuego y la arena estan incompletas) asi estas al dia ok? Juan uchiha senju 01:41 10 may 2011 (UTC) Muy bien a ahremos una mision para quedarnos con las espadas de los Siete espadachines de la niebla para quedarnos con sus espadas quedan libre la Kabutowari y la Nuibari si te interesa avisame Juan uchiha senju 15:50 10 may 2011 (UTC) si la Kubikiribōchō es para mi solo quedan esas dos q te dije Juan uchiha senju 15:50 10 may 2011 (UTC) jutsu Quieres que ponga en mi blog que te enseñé a dominar el elemento infierno??? Como soy el único... Sasukeuzumaki 12:44 12 may 2011 (UTC) Logo Hola Mizuken Soy AndreyNaruto miembro de Burijji,y te queria pedir un favor.....Conoces a alguien que sepa hacer logos de Wiki,s o tal vez tu......Culquier Informacion Contactate con migo AndreyNaruto 01:45 4 jun 2011 (UTC) o con SasukeUzumaki o con alvaro455 AndreyNaruto 01:45 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Tatsu ¿Que tengo que hacer?Juanca29 20:35 10 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Cuanto tiempo tengo para hacerlo?Juanca29 20:46 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Muy bien, pero ¿Donde puedo crear la imagen del personage?Juanca29 20:56 10 jun 2011 (UTC) OkJuanca29 21:02 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Saria Inuzuka Uchiha Mizuken yo soy Saria inuzuka uchiha y quiero comentar que andremben es mi hermano y me dijo que los de tatsu lo estaban ayudando y me dijo que te preguntara si me puedes hacer mi propio personaje para poder unirme a tatsu pero primero antes de preguntarles hay que hacerse un personaje y yo soy un poco mala para estas cosas y no lo puedo hacerlo sola entonces ma arian un gran favor ayudandome Saria inuzuka uchiha 02:22 5 ago 2011 (UTC) RICARDO-KUN hola mizuken me has enviado una solicitud para ingresar a tatsu pero no entiendo muy bien los requisitos para ingresar a la organizacion. podrias explicarme mejor los requisitos y lo del compañero gracias 18:40 5 ago 2011 Ricaardo-kun 23:40 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Tatsu te agradezco tu oferta paro no quiero unirme a un fannon, y en todo caso creo que el sexo de un personaje es eleccion del usuario que lo creo, de echo pienso que una mujer puede hacerse un personaje hombre y un hombre una mujer, el echo que los demas se confundan es problema de ellos, Juakoblabla 19:04 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la propuesta, ``Demo´´ (osea pero), no la acepto. Quiero formar mi propio camino y además me desagrada el FANART y sus derivados, exepto el FANSUB. Espero que lo entiendas.Jinchuuriki 2 colas 23:13 21 sep 2011 (UTC) RE:propuesta Gracias Mizuken por tu propuesta seria un gran honor estar en Tatsu, pero yo ya estoy en Akatsuki Aftterlife, aunque desde qeu sali de Naruto Online no se me da muy bien lo de los fanon, pero bueno gracias de todas formas por tomarme en cuenta. PSDT: No olvides firmar la proxima vez, SaludosArchivo:Sasukegif.giflink=User:Dariel_lopezArchivo:Sasukegif.gif 00:17 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Repuesta Mizuken no te preocupes Andrem solamente fue bloqueado por dos horas, para mañana o más tarde él va a estar desbloqueado. 03:43 14 dic 2011 (UTC)